Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{1}{3}-1\dfrac{9}{13} = {?}$
Answer: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {8\dfrac{13}{39}}-{1\dfrac{27}{39}}$ Convert ${8\dfrac{13}{39}}$ to ${7 + \dfrac{39}{39} + \dfrac{13}{39}}$ So the problem becomes: ${7\dfrac{52}{39}}-{1\dfrac{27}{39}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{52}{39}} - {1} - {\dfrac{27}{39}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {1} + {\dfrac{52}{39}} - {\dfrac{27}{39}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{52}{39}} - {\dfrac{27}{39}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{25}{39}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{25}{39}$